Centuition
Centuition is an ability given to certain Centhuen Prototypes and Centhuens in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. The idea was first introduced in Ciem, and has been utilized ever since. Attributes Sub-abilities "Centuition" was coined as a term for use in Gerosha mythos for an ability set that would be primarily used on Centhuens and Centhuen Prototypes, allowing for centipede-themed abilities in human characters. It is very similar to "spider sense," though it covers some grounds differently. * Bullet-time reflexes: These allow a Centhuen Prototype to move as though in The Matrix, more or less depending on version. Ciem uses it mostly for dodging bullets, but others have learned more creative uses for it. This is the primary use for it by the enhanced 49 in Centipede + 49. * Danger sense: This power is most comparable to "spider-sense" in the Marvel universe, but operates a little differently. Instead of a tingling sensation in the spine, a "phantom scream" sensation is often heard that alerts the individual to threats in the environment. These can trigger bullet-time reflexes, but if an individual's focus is damaged, their danger sense can fail. Like with most of a Centhuen Prototype's near-supernatural abilities, this one is disabled in most pregnant females for the duration of most of their pregnancy. * Centi-prowling: This is a hunting instinct, a sort of "psychic radar," that gives the individual a limited ability to know where to find someone. Ciem employs this often, such as when she attempts to rescue Donte from Musaran. In Ciem. It works better when a Centuen/Centhuen Prototype has had recent contact with the intended target. More time spend away means less effectiveness. * Deception detection: One of the weakest of powers in Centhuen Prototypes, this sub-ability gives them a weak means of detecting the nervousness of someone. It is a built-in lie detector of sorts, but only works when the Centhuen Prototype in question is undergoing an adrenaline rush. Limitations The centipede species that are used in experiments to create both Centhuens and Centhuen Prototypes isn't always used "according to spec." As a result, human by-products are sometimes "inferior." Candi received her powers as effectively as they were largely because Stan was operated on to-spec. Others, however, were not so fortunate. Dagmar in Ciem chapter 21, for example, was able to use her centilegs against Musaran even while pregnant; but lacked sufficient centuition to dodge most attacks. Even if she weren't pregnant, she would have had inadequate centuition to have ever taken Candi's place as Ciem. Very few Centhuen Prototypes have every to-spec trait. It was with Bezeetol that the Hebbleskins and Nazis were able to team up against Centipede Charlie in Classic Gerosha. Ciem required similar assaults to be taken down. History Exploration into the possibilities began as early as the timeline of First Meethlites, and picked up speed around the time of Rise of the Phaelites. However, Centipede Charlie during the time of Experiments and Offspring demonstrated the masculine version of these abilities. Little about the ability was ever truly explored in Gerosha Prime nor in Despair Gerosha, though the Classic Gerosha version of Ciem touched on the topic quite often. Candi used it effectively when battling both Jeff the Invisible and Don the Psycho, even when weakened partially by the presence of Bezeetol fumes in her environment. She relied on it heavily to help her when Botan the Plant-Man first went rogue. It failed her as she began to realize she was pregnant in chapter 19, again while dealing with Botan. Dagmar was shown to possess in incomplete version of it. Candi later used it to great effect in her first outing as Ciem when battling Musaran for the fate of Maria Sanmarcos. It would fail her again a few times while battling Captain Aardwulf in Ciem 2. She gets punched by one of Korsigcht's men in the first chapter of Ciem 2, proving that her dodging abilities are not infallible. Bezeetol fumes are again employed to weaken her when Lloyd Kolumn has her captured in Ciem 3. In Comprehensive Gerosha, the Bezeetol that helps overcome centuition powers is a drug rather than a rocket fuel with bad fumes. Candi is injected with the drug in Ciem: Condemnation along with birth control drugs to weaken her and make her body believe itself to be pregnant, essentially putting her in a trance and taking away her ability to fight back. If not for Delusia, she would not have survived being beheaded. Mukade faced a similar problem, though Kolumn was content to place her at risk of drowning. Both women would not have found their way to Evansville if not for Dolly Malestrom as the Earwig arriving to sabotage Kolumn's operations. While Candi's centuition is strong, she can choose to force herself to ignore it. When testing out Remotach technology with Denny in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, she deliberately forced herself to ignore her instincts when Denny chopped her head off the first time. She also asked that she be restrained slightly for the guillotine trial, so she would not be tempted to block the blade with her feet. She later took some sleep aid for the sword trial, she she would not instinctively dodge it. In Sodality, Halal Affadidah trades resources with the Hebbleskin Gang to subdue Phexo threats similarly to how Kolumn did it in Condemnation. Candi faces a similar problem near the beginning of the series, when she is captured while exploring what remains of the Malestrom family home. Her centuition reactivates as the drugs in her system wear off, and she seizes the opportunity afforded her by the blackout to escape with Dolly from the execution camp where both were about to lose their heads. Her centuition allows her to fight off her would-be executioners in total darkness, as well as find Dolly and escape to a slightly-better-lit room. It continues to assist her throughout her career as Ciem throughout the series. She eventually joins the Sodality of Gerosha, and meets others like Mukade who also have her ability. In Centipede + 49, she meets 49 soldiers given centuition and no other Centhuen Prototype ability, and must help them reclaim Ameristan for Toklisana and rebuild a fallen America. See also * Bezeetol * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Classic Gerosha) * Sodality * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem 2 * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Ciem: Condemnation Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe